ocardia_magnificent_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
WinterhavenMap
1. Outer Gate and Walls Open by day, closed and barred at night, the outer gate is policed by two guards regardless of the hour. They nod amiably to locals, and point travelers (whom they assume to be traders) to Wrafton’s Inn. Winterhaven’s walls have a narrow parapet extending around the inside edge. If Winterhaven comes under attack, the Regulars and what militia can be raised from among the civilians guard the walls to stave off the threat. 2. Wrafton's Inn This spacious inn and tavern serves as the public house for the region. Like alehouses everywhere, Wrafton’s Inn offers beer, wine, and, on occasion, spirits. Meals are served for those with the coin, and beds for travelers are available. A crowd of villagers gathers each night to drink, gossip, sing, and play games of chance. In addition to village residents, any travelers passing through Winterhaven are found here. 3. Market Square Every other day or so, carts and wagons gather in the square and offer goods to the people of Winterhaven. Once each week, the official Market Day acts as a siren’s song, calling most of the villagers to shop and socialize in the square. Farmers sell produce, hunters hawk smoked meats, villagers sell crafts, and sometimes a trader from the east sells implements or costly goods. 4. Stables On market days these stables are filled with mounts and other beasts of burden used by sellers to haul wares. Travelers can stable their mounts here for 2 sp per day. Rarely, the stable master has a riding horse or wagon for sale, 5. Smithy A dwarf named Thair Coalstriker owns the village smithy. PCs can purchase a variety of mundane wares here, including spikes, weapons, heavy armor, and so on. Simple weapons are readily available, but military weapons require one day to complete, and superior weapons require a week of work. 6. Valthrun's Tower This five-story structure is the highest building in Winterhaven. The tower is rumored to be over 300 years old, and Valthrun the Prescient is its most recent resident. Valthrun doesn’t use much of the tower; he inhabits the top two levels. The bottom three levels are locked and empty except for the stairway connecting them to Valthrun’s quarters. 7. Bairwin's Grand Shop Bairwin Wildarson traveled the world, or so he claims, before setting up shop in Winterhaven ten years ago. He has a variety of items available for sale, including anything off the list of adventuring gear shown in the Player’s Handbook. He occasionally has a few 1st-level magic items for sale 8. Warrior Guild Winterhaven villagers can join the Warrior Guild and train, once per week, in basic sword and shield skills. The guild trains in Market Square on days when the market is not open. Some citizens earn militia pay (a few silver pieces per year) by training at least once per month and being on call for emergencies. Rond Kelfem, captain of the Winterhaven Regulars, also oversees the Warrior Guild. He can be found here, in the barracks, or on guard duty, depending on the time of day. 9. Tenements The large tenement structure features apartments for the village residents who don’t own farms or who work in the businesses within the walls. Several families also live in the homes (buildings labeled H) on the west side of the village. Most of the villagers who live outside the walls are farmers and crafters who bring their wares to the Market Square to sell or trade. 10. Temple This large stone structure is the village temple. Of the several deities worshiped by locals, Avandra, goddess of luck and change, is the most prominent. The temple priest, Sister Linora, runs services in the temple three times per week, but otherwise she is not often present. She prefers to travel among the homes outside the walls, dispensing care to villagers and animals and helping with various farm projects. Although Linora is not a cleric, she is a non-heroic priest of Avandra. She doesn’t have access to cleric powers, but she does know the following rituals: gentle repose, cure disease, and raise dead. Graveyard: Winterhaven has a graveyard for which Sister Linora serves as caretaker. The graveyard is located a short distance south of the walled town. 11. Inner Gate This gate is closed and guarded by two Winterhaven guards during the daytime. They sternly regard anyone who approaches and question all who wish to visit Lord Padraig in his manor without an appointment; 12. Winterhaven Siege Supplies Though it hasn’t happened in a couple of years, on occasion Winterhaven comes under attack from bands of goblins, kobolds, or even gnolls. When such an event happens, the villagers seek refuge inside the walled keep and subsist on the supplies of water, flour, and other basic foodstuffs stored here. The contents of the storehouse are protected by thick wooden walls and a sturdy lock on the door. Lord Padraig and Sister Linora hold the only keys to the lock. 13. Winterhaven Barracks This military-style barracks is home to Winterhaven’s ten professional guards, the Regulars. During the day, only two can be found here; the other eight are on patrol. At night, eight guards sleep here while the two on duty are stationed at the outer gate. The guards in the barracks respond quickly to any call to arms from the manor or lsewhere within the walls of Winterhaven. 14. Manor House This grand manor home was built when Winterhaven was an outpost of the Nerath Empire. Staffed by five servants, the manor house where Lord Padraig, his wife, and their four sons live is a beautiful example of stone architecture in a village otherwise composed of thatch and wood. Lord Padraig is willing to meet with adventurers who visit Winterhaven if they specifically seek him out. He also frequents Wrafton’s Inn.